Blocks (JumpStart Kindergarten)
Blocks is an activity in ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994) and ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998). It is designed to teach alphabetical order and numerical order. It is a game played with some blocks found in Mr. Hopsalot's kindergarten classroom. In the 1994 version, it is accessed by clicking on a block next to Hopsalot. In the 1998 version, it is accessed by clicking on a basket full of blocks on the left side of the classroom. Characters *Hopsalot (1994 only) *Roquefort (1998 only) *Jack (1998 only) Description There are two modes: numbers and letters. In the numbers mode, users must rearrange blocks labeled with numbers in numerical order. In the letters mode, users must rearrange blocks labeled with letters in alphabetical order. The number blocks go from 1-20 and the letter blocks cover the entire alphabet. The number of blocks to be arranged is always six in the 1994 version, and varies depending on difficulty level in the 1998 version. The entire alphabet or numbers 1-20 are listed in their correct order at the top of the screen. Every time the blocks are arranged correctly, a jack-in-the-box will pop out of one of the blocks. In the 1998 version, it claps. In the 1994 version, blocks in the right place are marked with a star. In the 1998 version, they are marked with a smiley face. Difficulty level differences '1998 version' * Level one: The player sorts three to four blocks at a time. * Level two: The player sorts five blocks at a time. * Level three: The player sorts six blocks at a time. Digital manual description 1994 version Learn the order of numbers and letters. Improve number and letter sequencing skills. Click on the blocks which sit to the right of Mr. Hopsalot. Click on the blocks with letters to learn about ordering letters or click on the blocks with numbers to learn about ordering numbers. This activity will begin with six blocks of either letters or numbers in sequential order. Mr. Hopsalot will then mix up the blocks. The purpose of the game is to put the blocks back in their correct order. For help ordering the letters look at the strip at the top of the screen. This strip will contain the sequential order of letters or numbers depending on which game you are playing. To move a block, click on the block you want to move. Move the block with your mouse. To release the block, click on the mouse again. If you have placed the block in the right spot a gold star will appear beneath it. To return to the classroom click on the arrow on the upper left hand side of the screen or press . 1998 version Object Uh oh. These bright blocks got all scrambled up! Can you help Jack and Roquefort put the blocks in the correct order? * Click on a stack to choose the number blocks or the alphabet blocks to begin. * Watch carefully to see the blocks in their correct order, before they are rearranged. * To put the blocks in the correct order, click on a block and drag it to the correct place. * When a block is in the correct place, a smiley face will appear beneath it. * When all blocks are in the correct order, see what pops out! * Put the blocks in order 4 times to win a star. Levels At the lowest level, three blocks are rearranged. At higher levels, the number of blocks will be increased. Educational Benefits Your child will practice letter and number recognition and sequencing. Trivia * On the number list on top of the screen, the 1994 version has even numbers in red and odd numbers in blue, while the 1998 version has even numbers in blue and odd numbers in red. Gallery K94 Blocks1.gif|Subject selection (1994 version) K94 Blocks2.gif|Letters mode (1994 version) K94 Blocks3.gif|Numbers mode and jack-in-the-box (1994 version) k98 blocks selection.png|Subject selection (1998 version) K98 blocks letters.png|Letters mode on difficulty level 1 (1998 version) k-new blocks.png|Numbers mode on difficulty level 3 (1998 version) SatanicClownOfDoom.png|Jack-in-the-box (1998 version) K98 blocks victory2.gif|Jack-in-the-box (1998 version) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Activities Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Alphabet Category:Activities that teach the alphabet Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Counting Category:Activities that teach counting Category:Phonics Category:Activities that teach phonics